BEST OF BOTH WORLD!
by Anouk Chizatz
Summary: Botan is on a new mission she finds a new friend ,more like an old friend from the spirit world all the guys think the new guy is her boyfriend and they decide to spy on her...Is there more to this boyfriend? Read and find out. Please Review! So that I improve.
1. Troublemaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter-1

Trouble maker

She was tied and was hanging…on top of the building…..she had been captured again! No surprise in that. All she could do is shout for her friends to come save her…"HELP ME!"

She was happy to see her friends heading her way to save her and beat the bad guy's ass.

"Yusuke help me" she screamed, "Kuwabara…..Kurama…Hiei…I knew it. I knew you'd come to save me." She had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Duh! How in the world did you manage to get yourself in trouble this time?" Yusuke screamed at her.

Botan blushed out of embarrassment, "Well" she said poking both her index fingers together, "Well, I'm sorry! Will you save me already?"

"Dammit Botan!" Kuwabara said while bringing out his spirit sword to attack the demon, "You're more trouble than you think."

"Sorry Kuwabara," she said guiltily.

"Now if your pitifull reunion is over can we get down to beat that thing down?" Hiei interrupted.

"Shall we begin gentlemen?" questioned Kurama.

"Sure thing!" said Yusuke pointing his spirit gun at the demon, "I'm pumped to kick some demon ass."

"COUNT ME IN!" Kuwabara screamed running towards the demon.

"Gooooooo guys!" cheered Botan.

'Doesn't she ever shut up?' Hiei thought to himself, "For heaven's sake, she's a hostage! The least she could do is pretend to be afraid! Damn that girl! Why in the damn world am I thinking about her?'

"You sure are a bunch of morons" taunted the demon, "You think it is easy to defeat me? Look at me and my size. You pipsqueaks can't even touch me. Let alone destroy me."

"Is that so?" smirk Yusuke, "I'll have you know that I've killed demons way bigger than you!"

"It does not matter I'm still stronger." The demon boasted.

"And why is that you ugly creature?" asked Yusuke aiming his spirit gun at him.

"Cause of this pretty little thing here" he said holding out his hand, he had grabbed Botan by her waist. "You wouldn't want me to hurt your pretty little friend here. Now would you?"

"Shoot!" Yusuke cursed; lowering his spirit gun.

"Good thing that I don't care" said Hiei with a smirk, "I don't care about what happens to that woman!"

"Is that so?" the demon raised his eyebrow at Hiei. He shook Botan like she was some sort of toy. "Hear that little missy. He doesn't care?" He said mocking Botan.

"Watch it Hiei" said Kurama sternly, "Botan can't get hurt."

"She'll die a painless, fox" Hiei said.

In all this Botan screamed at Hiei, "You wouldn't. I'm your…friend!"

"Hn" Hiei snorted, "A human and my friend!" He laughed deviously, "You must be out of your mind woman."

"That is not true Hiei" Botan said helplessly, "You've helped me so many times. You would never do that to me." She continued as tears came streaming down her face, "If yo never considered me to be your friend then…why would you save me?"

"Let me refresh your memory, woman" Hiei said arrogantly, "Your snotty little boss ordered me to protect you from harm's way and now that my record is clear. I DON'T CARE about what happened to you." He said the last lines even more loudly.

"Y-you LIAR" Botan stammered, "I HATE YOU!"

"Well isn't that pretty" Said the demon laughing. He looked towards the helpless Botan and said, "Looks like your lover doesn't want you?"

Botan looked at the demon with furious eyes, "What in the three worlds would give you that idea? Hiei and I are oh! Forget it!" she was too pissed to even drag the topic any further, "Let me go you demon!" she finished and started punching the demon's arms.

"Stop you're hurting me!" he mocked her. He looked at her friends and asked, "Is this girl for real?"

"I said drop me you stupid bad-breathed demon"

"The demon looked at her; he was pissed at her rude comment. "What did you say?"

"You heard me" she said arrogantly, "Let me down yo stinky and ugly monster."

With a devilish laugh the demon said, "As your wish!"

Botan was surprised that the monster had agreed to her plea, "wha-"before she could finish, she was thrown in the horizontal direction. With so much force; she felt like a baseball.

Botan had no option left. She did what she did best; she screamed. She was about to collide with a tree. She shut her eyes as she knew she was about to meet her ultimate doom…

Ultimate doom *she thought to herself* why does it seem so soft? She slowly opened her eyes…..she looked up…. The sun was shining on her ultimate doom…..Her ultimate doom had crimson eyes. "H-Hiei" she said slowly. She didn't get a reply…..

The next thing you know, Botan is crying, "Hiei! I knew you'd save me. I knew you care!"

Hiei glared at her. He smirked sarcastically, "Care?" He laughed, "That word does not exist in my dictionary!" He repeated, "Care! You must be out of your mind woman!"

Tears began to stream down her face, "Why did you save me?"

"The fox warned me."

"I hate you Hiei!" she said; heartbroken.

"Hn"

Botan buries her face in his chest, she repeats, "I hate you Hiei."

'What is this woman doing to me?' he asked himself, "Why do her tears affect me?" " Well of course they affect me! She's crying on me and soaking my clothes with her tears. That's how!" he assures himself.

She looks up at Hiei and slowly says, "You're one person I'll never ever understand!" Before she could say anything further; she hears a thud followed by a massive pain in her rear.

"HIEI YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME ON THE GROUND?" She shouts, "I COULD HAVE HURT MYSELF! HOW DARE YOU DROP ME?"

He didn't pay any attention to what she had just said! He was back to the place where the demon was but the others had already defeated the demon.

"What took you so long" questioned Yusuke, "I mean couldn't you save the action with Botan for home? Why start at the park?" he teased, "Don't tell mee you couldn't wait that long to get down with Botan?"

"You shut up detective. Don't you dare associate me to that woman? EVER." She last word sounded more like a threat.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama said.

"hn"

To Be Continued…

(A/N):- So I REVISED the chapter. How is it? Please R&R. give me a piece of your mind on this chapter. No FLAMES.

Peace out!


	2. She has to Go

Disclaimer:- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

RECAP:-

Yusuke: what took you so long? I mean you could save the action with Botan for home why start at the park! Don't tell me you couldn't wait that long!

Hiei: you shut up baka! Don't you dare associate me to that onna!

Kurama: thank you hiei!

Chapter- 2

She has to GO

After defeating the demon the gang decided to head back to Yusuke's apartment, where Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru were eagerly awaiting their return.

The door bell rings and Kieko opens it to see the half beaten up "guy's"!

"Oh my god!" she screams in horror "are you guys alright?"she questions them.

"Yeah-yeah were fine Kieko nothing to worry" Yusuke assured her ,"but if you don't feed us were surely gonna die of hunger" he added followed by his tummy making a grumbling sound.

"Oh sure, come on in!" Keiko said blushing at the sounds of Yusuke's tummy grumbling.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yeah! I was worried" said Yukina showing signs of tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my god she looks so cute" Kuwabara thought to himself letting out a girly squeal, causing everyone to look at him, "Oh nothing you guys, I was just hungry" he clarified , "good save" he thought to himself.

Keiko entered the room with a big steaming pot full of ramen noodles, she placed it down in front of the guys, and began serving each one of them…..suddenly she jerks up and says "Guys where's Botan?"

"I don't know!" Yusuke said , he suddenly snapped his fingers and said "I know! Hiei was the last person present with Botan."

"How the heck am I supposed to know where that dumb chick is!" he shouted back shooting Yusuke a glare.

"Hiei?" asked Kuwabara questioningly

"What?" he barked back

"Did you by any chance…." He began to think and a dark cloud upon him was seen.

"DID-I-BY-ANY-CHANCE-WHAT?" Hiei growled,"kill Botan" Kuwabara said

"WHAT!" he screamed

"Hiei where is Botan?"Kurama questioned beginning to think maybe (just maybe) Kuwabara was right.

"How should I know?" he shouted back

"Well you were the last person with her, so you should know!" Kurama exclaimed.

"I don't know I last saw her at the fu.." he trailed off

"WHERE?" They all screamed in chorus;

"at the park" he said.

After he finished the door opened from behind and an angry Botan walked through it; "you guys left me at the park" she began to weep "how could you?" she asked still sobbing.

"hey chill Botan its not like you didn't know where my house was?" said Yusuke patting her.

"yeah Yusuke is right we were worried about you." Said Kurama putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You guys are right." She said and with that her sobbing face turned into a happy one.

All the girls decide to leave the room for a little while, it also had something to with Yusuke wanting to talk to the guys alone; even though Botan said she needed to be present since it was a "TEAM" meeting, but the other girls managed to convince her that they were just gonna talk about boring old "GUY" stuff.

"Guys I hate to admit it but we have a problem." Stated Yusuke pointing out the obvious.

"Your right!" exclaimed Kurama.

"But how do we deal with it?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Hn" said Hiei, "took you long enough."

"Its not the time for who's right and who's wrong" said Kurama.

"Something needs to be done!" said Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time

"Personal jinx" they screamed out at the same time.

"I SAID IT FIRST" yelled Yusuke, "NO I" yelled Kuwabara.

"NO I"

"NO I"

"NO I"

"NO I"

"NO I"

"NO I"

"NO I"

"NO I"

~~~~~~~~~~~20 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~

"NO I"

"NO I"

"NO I"

"KURAMA TELL US WHO WON" they both yelled at the same time.

"PERSONAL JINX" Yusuke shouted before Kuwabara could say anything.

"I won" he shouted and started jumping on top of the bed and doing a really spazzy dance.

All Kuwabara could do was see and get irritated at Yusuke's childish behavior.

"Will you guys stop it already"said Kurama sternly, "jinxing is not the issue here" he stated.

"Yeah your right!" Yusuke stopped his dancing and got down from the bed.

"hn" was all Hiei said.

"Ok so what do we do?" Kurama questioned.

"We should talk to Koenma!", said Yusuke, "and maybe ask him for a replacement."

"Why bother we'll just break it to her ourselves" Hiei said without any emotions.

" I hate to agree but Hiei is right" admitted Kurama, "maybe we should tell her."

"Fin" before Yusuke could finish the Botan entered the room again.

"Sooooooooooooooo guys all done?" questioned Botan.

"Yeah almost" Yusuke hesitated a little but continued "we need to tell you something"

*Kurama and Kuwabara thought 'we'* "when did this become a "WE" thing , he was gonna say it himself."

"W-w-what is it?" said Botan looking a little confused.

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes…..

~~~~~~~~~few minutes pass~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Botan this is the fifth time this week, you have gotten yourself in trouble!" he finally spoke , "frankly, its frustrating having to save you every single time"he blurted out.

*Kurama and Kuwabara looked at eachother and probably thought the same thing*

"whatever happened to ill put it nicely to her?"they wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few minutes of silence~~~~~~~~

It was the longest that Botan had been quite , cause if she were her real self she would have started her chattering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~few more minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~

They began to imagine the unimaginable….Botan would start crying and start throwing a big fit over being "kicked out" of the team much to their surprise there was more silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~few more minutes~~~~~~~~~~~

They began to embrace themselves for the worst….

~~~~~~~~~few more minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She finally spoke" I understand guys!, I have been causing a lot of trouble", she looked up at them and smiled "and I'd like to thank all of you for bearing with me for so long"she said with a big smile.

"B-b-but Botan aren't you sad or angry?" they all except Hiei that is, questioned.

"No why would I be?"she asked back with a confused expression on her face. " why? Was I supposed to be sad or angry?"

"No-no-no" they replied back all at the Same time.

"I'll be heading out you guys" she said beginning to get up from her place and as she was about to exit the room she turned back and said, "I'll have Koenma send you guys a replacement" with that she left.

"Boy that's not what I hoped for!" they all exclaimed.

"Hn"

"But I do feel bad about breaking it to her that way", said Yusuke while staring at the door from which Botan had just exited a few minutes back.

"Speaking of which "Kurama and Kuwabara spoke at the same time; "what the hell happened to I"ll break it to her gently?"

"Ohhhhhh about that" said Yusuke as his eyes began to twitch , but he suddenly jumped up and said "Kuwabara! You jerk you spoke"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was Kuwabara's reply

With that they went back to fighting and thrashing eachother down to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Botan was walking, instead of using her oar, "they didn't need me" those words seemed like venom and she could feel her throat burn as she choked back hey tears.

~~~~~~~~~beeeeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeep~~~~~~~~

Her communicator was ringing she opened it and spoke, "oh! Hi its you"

To be continued…..

Author's note:- So how was it? I've changed the writing style and I've stopped using random Japanese in between the stories as well, I've tried not making grammatical errors, just incase if ive done it please do point it out. Hope you like this chapter and I hope you'll read the next ones as well.

Be nice I'm still learning hahaha (but please do be honest)

PS:- Thanx for reading! ^_^"


	3. Botan, Who?

Disclaimer:- I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho"

Recap:-

Botan was walking, instead of using her oar, "they didn't need me" those words seemed like venom and she could feel her throat burn as she choked back hey tears.

~~~~~~~~~beeeeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeep~~~~~~~~

Her communicator was ringing she opened it and spoke, "oh! Hi its you"

Chapter-3

Botan, Who?

It was a lazy afternoon for the guys, Koenma had no mission's for them, so they were all spending it together at Genkai's temple.

"I can't believe its been over a month" said Yusuke.

"Yeah, guys I miss her like hell" said Kuwabara feeling guilty about his actions.

"She hasn't visited us, in over a month" said Kurama, "honestly I miss her!"he exclaimed.

"Hn" Hiei was lost in his thoughts of Botan.

Yusuke, getting up "That's it I'm going to see her, wanna come with me?"

Kuwabara, Kurama getting up shouted "Lets get going then".

Yusuke and Kuwabara headed for the door…..

Kurama looked towards Hiei and said "Aren't you coming along?" "What business do I have with that troublemaker?" asked Hiei.

Kurama with a slight smirk said "Is that so…we'll be heading out then. Do you want me to get you something from Rekei Tentai?"

"Hn" was Hiei's reply.

"Lets go pretty ladies we don't wanna be late!" Shouted Yusuke from the entrance.

Kurama headed out, and Hiei followed silently.

"Interesting!" said Kuwabara, "didn't think the shrimp would join us. Maybe he has a thing for B-O-T"

Before Kuwabara could finish Hiei held his sword close to his neck, making him sweat drop.

"Guys chuck it" shouted Yusuke. "Lets get going already".

~~~~~~~~ The Journey Began~~~~~~~

"God! It took longer than the last time" said Yusuke tapping his butt.

"Lets go meet Koenma" said Kurama.

As uncouth as ever the Yusuke barged in without knocking.

Koenma slipped from his chair and landed straight on the ground.

"Ow Yusuke couldn't you knock?" shouted Koenma furiously.

"Hey baby! How's it going?" said Yusuke

"Don't call me that!" shouted Koenma. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't it your day off?"

"We came to see Botan!" shouted Kurama in excitement.

Suddenly Koenma's expression changed and he looked at the group and then looked down at the ground.

"What happened?" Kurama asked him sensing the change in his expression and aura.

There was no response from his side. "Where is Botan?" asked Yusuke grabbing Koenma by his collar. "Sh…sh…sh..she" stammered Koenma. "Where is she?" asked Hiei sternly with his killer eyes. "Sh..sh..she..does not work for me anymore. Sh…sh…sh…she le….le..lef…left this place the day you guys asked her to leave." He finished and burst into tears.

"Waaaaaaaa" they all shouted in chorus. "Where is she?"

"D….do…don't know" said Koenma weeping. "Calm down. Stop crying. Tell me clearly, what happened that day?" asked Kurama calmly.

Koenma wiped his face and began "she came into my office and said "I'm leaving!". "What happened after that?" asked Yusuke. "That's it" said Koenma.

"Waaaaaaa" they shouted in chorus.

"What she said that she's leaving without an explanation?" enquired Kuwabara. "Yes" said Koenma bursting into tears for the second time.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kurama. "Because the King ordered me not to".

"Waaaaaa" shouted Yusuke, "how dare he?" With that Yusuke barged out the door. "He's so gonna get it from me" he muttered along the way.

The rest of them followed behind him quietly in confusion and sadness.

Yusuke barged into the Enma's door without knocking.

"What is with this uncouth behavior?" shouted Enma

"You listen up, tell me where is Botan?" Shouted Yusuke with an overpowering tone.

"Oh! So this is what all the ruckus is about!" exclaimed Enma. "What's it to you? She isn't your spirit guide anymore!"

"B..b..but" stammered Yusuke. "Get over it, you have no business with her anymore" shouted Enma.

"Listen up Enma, tell us where Botan is" threatened Yusuke "or else". "Or else what?" questioned Enma.

Kurama tried calming Yusuke down and humbly asked Enma "With all due respect, Botan is our friend before our spirit guide. So its only fair that we are informed about her whereabouts."

"I agree but I have orders from higher authorities" said Enma, "Frankly I don't know where Botan is but every week she sends me a postcard, saying she is absolutely fine and enjoying".

"Postcards?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Can we see them?" asked Kurama.

"Sure!" said Enma. He asked one of his assistants to go fetch the postcards. The postcards were brought outside and all of them were handed over to the group.

As the group was looking at every postcard, a spirit world messenger brought a new letter for Enma. As Enma was looking at it he shouted "Here's another postcard from Botan" while waving it in the air "she's in Japan right now".

The group grabbed the postcard from Enma's hand and headed for the door. While walking out the door Yusuke shouted "Thanx Enma", and waved goodbye.

The guys reached back to Japan and began discussing about Botan. "France, Italy, Spain, America…" said Kuwabara, "all these postcards.."

"Well at least she is having fun", said Kurama trying to sound as happy as possible.

"But its so unlike Botan to not visit us or even send us a postcard in over a month". said Yusuke "Maybe she is angry with us?"

"Hn" said Hiei. "Its all this shrimps fault, if it weren't for him she'd still be with us" shouted Kuwabara.

Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's collar and said "I just agreed to your stupid plan, I never intended on kicking that girl out anyways. Plus isn't Yusuke the team leader? Didn't he solely decide on it?"

Yusuke bent his head down in shame, he felt guilty about his actions, "I'm sorry guys. Let's go look for her." He said giving the group his million dollar smile.

"So where do we start?" asked Kurama. Everyone was deep in thought when Kuwabara snapped his fingers and said "What's Botan's favorite place in whole of Japan?"

After a little thought they all shouted in chorus "the ice cream shop near the park!"

"Lets get going then!" Kuwabara shouted.

All of them headed out, the park was close by.

~~~~~after a 20 minute walk~~~~

They all reached the park. They looked around everywhere for a blue head.

After giving a complete glance around the park Hiei pointed to the ice cream counter and said "Isn't it her?"

"Yesssssss" squealed Kuwabara in excitement, "Lets Goooooo".

Just as they were about to reach Botan a guy with orange hair and a tall body tapped Botan on her shoulder and brought her ice cream. She looked at him and her confused face turned into a smiling one.

"You sure do like ice creams Botan" said the tall guy. "Yesssss! The ice cream out here is the best!" she squealed.

"Who is that guy?" they all asked in a chorus.

To be continued…

Author's note:- So how was it? I hope it wasn't too boring. I've tried not making grammatical errors, just incase if I've done it please do point it out. Hope you liked this one and will read the next chapter as well.

I'm still learning (so be nice)

P.S: Thank you for reading.


	4. I SPY, YOU SPY, WE ALL SPY

Disclaimer:- I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho"

Recap:-

Just as they were about to reach Botan a guy with orange hair and a tall body tapped Botan on her shoulder and brought her ice cream. She looked at him and her confused face turned into a smiling one.

"You sure do like ice creams Botan" said the tall guy. "Yesssss! The ice cream out here is the best!" she squealed.

"Who is that guy?" they all asked in a chorus.

Chapter- 4

I SPY, YOU SPY, WE ALL SPY

Botan and the orange haired guy started walking…..

"Urameshi? They're leaving!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Should we follow them?" asked Kurama coming back to his calm self.

"I guess so…" said Yusuke skeptically. "We need to make sure that girl is not with some dangerous guy." Said Hiei, anyone could feel the concern in his voice. "I hate to admit it but shorty is right!" said Kuwabara in agreement.

"Okay so mission Botan begins now…" shouted Yusuke showing a victory symbol.

"Don't we need a plan before we begin?" questioned Kurama.

"Don't worry its all up here." said Yusuke pointing his index finger towards his head.

**Oh god we are all screwed….**was probably Kurama and the rest of the gangs first thought.

"What a good looking couple" said a girl to her friend, "I'm so envious, why can't I get a guy that good looking" said the other girl.

Hiei made a disgusted expression and thought to himself, "how in the darn world can that cotton candy and that ferry girl look cute together". The very thought disgusted the hell out off Hiei Jaganshi.

Hiei was snapped out of his chain of thoughts when Yusuke shouted "look they are on the move".

Botan and her friend made themselves comfortable on the bench, suddenly Botan sprang up and the orange haired guy looked towards her in surprise and asked "What is the matter Botan?"

"I forgot to get souvenirs back for my friends" she said, "you know Ichigo I haven't seen my friends in so many days!" her expression saddened as soon as she mentioned them.

Ichigo got up and hugged Botan "Cheer up B, we'll shop for them together."

It kinda startled the gang when the guy "Ichigo" whose name was recently discovered by them was aware about them.

"Is he a demon?" asked Kuwabara

"No!" exclaimed Kurama, "I can't detect any spirit energy from him. All I can say is that he is breathing."

"So we know he won't cause any harm to Botan…." said Yusuke sounding unsure. Everyone's that is except Hiei's eyes gave a twinkling shine.

"So mission Botan is still on?"

Botan was back to her cheerful spirit in no time she grabbed Ichigo's hand and rushed into a fancy store where they had all sorts of chunky girlie accessories. Botan went to the necklace section and picked three beautiful necklaces…each for Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru.

Then she went to the pet store to see if she could find a kitten for her friend Kuwabara, since he utterly loved kitten's.

After the trip to the fancy store and the pet store, Botan realized she was alone. Not that she was lost or anything but she got separated from Ichigo. She looked around frantically, her eyes began to tear up. She was alone all over again….The thought scared her. The feeling of being abandoned had haunted her all her life. She dropped down on her knees, tears began to flow out of her eyes, they travelled along the sides of her face and began to wet her clothes. One tear was about to reach the ground, but instead it was caught by a big hand. She looked up and was met with brown eyes.

"Precious tears, should not be wasted" said Ichigo and wiped her tears, "look what I found" he held out a black dragon statue, "doesn't your friend Hiei like dragons."

Her smile revealed all her teeth, and she completely wiped her face dry.

"Lets get going already" he held out a hand, "don't we need to grab a gift for Yusuke as well right?"

Botan got up and grabbed Ichigo's hand "Yes! Lets go."

"He knows about all of us" stated Yusuke.

"Does that mean he also knows that Botan isn't human?"asked Kuwabara

"Hn" said Hiei, "That guy we need to make sure he isn't gonna cause any trouble."

Kurama was in deep thought while his eyes travelled in the direction in which Botan and Ichigo were heading.

"We need to keep a close eye at them", said Yusuke "something about that guy just doesn't seem right!"

The gang followed the path they just travelled. They looked everywhere but for some reason they weren't able to feel either Botan's or Ichigo's energy in the vicinity.

"Where the heck did they just vanish?" shouted Yusuke.

"Oh! Man" said Kuwabara and hit his fist on the wall.

"Aaachoooo" sneezed Botan, "That is the fifteenth time you sneezed today Botan." said Ichigo handing out a tissue paper.

"I know, must be Koenma remembering me again", Botan said wiping her nose. "Or you have a really bad 'COLD'" pointed Ichigo at her red nose.

She blushed a slight shade of red. "Oh! Stop it"

They both chuckled…but suddenly Ichigo stopped laughing and came close to Botan, she stopped laughing as well, he was really close; Botan moved a step back he moved forward. Her back touched the wall and he was really close, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I-I-is s-s-something t-t-the m-m-matter", she stammered. He raised his hand and closed her mouth, came close to her ears and whispered "ssshhh, be quite, they're here."

Botan's body became tense, her words had no sound. But Ichigo could feel Botan's body stiffen with horror.

He hugged her and whispered "don't worry no one will harm you", Botan could feel Ichigo's heart beat on her chest "I'll protect you. I promise."

Shadows approached the couple, Botan shut her eyes she didn't want to see what was waiting for them.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable" said a voice with no emotion.

To be continued…

Author's note:- Sorry that I made this chapter a bit short, but I was seriously out of ideas. I'll try updating soon.

So how was it? I hope it wasn't too boring. I've tried not making grammatical errors, just incase if I've done it please do point it out. Hope you liked this one and will read the next chapter as well.

I'm still learning (so be nice)

P.S: Thank you for reading.


	5. Right Next To You

Disclaimer:- I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho"

Recap:-

He hugged her and whispered "don't worry no one will harm you", Botan could feel Ichigo's heart beat on her chest "I'll protect you. I promise."

Shadows approached the couple, Botan shut her eyes she didn't want to see what was waiting for them.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable" said a voice with no emotion.

Chapter-5

Right Next To You

"Oh man we really lost them this time" said Yusuke stretching.

"I can't sense Botan anywhere around", Kurama said rubbing his chin.

"Maybe…." Yusuke pulled, "the both of them decided to"

"Decided to?" questioned Kuwabara.

"You know…." Said Yusuke, "to do 'it'"

Kuwabara's eyes were all bright. Hiei shot Yusuke a glare.

~~~~~Meanwhie~~~~~

"Ichigo Kurosaki you have caused enough trouble already", said the man "hand the girl over and we'll go our separate ways."

"Ha…you think I'm gonna just hand her over?"Ichigo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I would appreciate if you hand her over, if not I'm very good with using other means of getting that girl" he said pointing towards Botan.

"You'll have to go through me first" said Ichigo with a rage in his tone, and a fire lit up in his eyes.

"Very well then!" the man smiled and adjusted his glasses.

…..

"Guys, I have a bad feeling" Kuwabara said abruptly.

All the guys stopped and turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke enquired, everyone was well aware that when Kuwabara had a "bad feeling" some deep 'shit' was about to go down.

Kuwabara started walking briskly and came to a turn and shouted "Hey guys! This way."

"What's that guys problem?" Hiei asked

They all rushed behind Kuwabara. Until he stopped abruptly.

"What the heck Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke bumping into Kuwabara, "Why'd you stop?" he said rubbing his nose.

…

Just when Ichigo was about to transform into his 'spirit form' Botan stopped him. He looked towards her in confusion.

"Don't" she said

"What are you saying?" asked Ichigo in confusion.

"They're here"

"Who's here?"

"All those people" she said pointing towards the people walking around without any care, "and my friends are here as well. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" she said and tears began flowing out of her eyes.

Ichigo cupped her face in his big hands and looked into her eyes and spoke "No one will get hurt. I promise."

Then he looked towards the guy who had come to grab Botan and said "Before anything….."

The guy looked at him in confusion.

"Try catching me" he said with a huge grin making its way on his face. Ichigo picked up Botan and tossed her like a big 'bag' on his shoulder.

He ran with all his speed while Botan screamed… "**ICHIGO PUT ME DOWN**!"

…

"They were just here" Kuwabara said.

"Well I don't see anyone!" said Yusuke stating the obvious.

The gang looked around to see if they were anywhere near.

"That's what happens when you believe a brain dumb moron" said Hiei coldly.

Kuwabara turned around in rage and threw a punch at Hiei, but Hiei was gone in a blink. Kuwabara landed face down.

"Bloody shrimp" Kuwabara cursed.

"Ladies if you're done can we get back to looking for Botan and her lover" said Yusuke said putting both his hands on his hips.

Hiei shot Yusuke a glare, "how dare he call that cotton candy, that "girls" LOVER". Hiei thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo and Botan were on the run.

The guy was not chasing them, he just walked casually. His phone began ringing and he answered it.

"Yes I'll have them today."

A voice spoke from the other side.

"What am I doing you ask?" said the guy.

"Well I'm walking in the park"

The voice spoke.

"Very well then I'll see you in the evening" said the guy and ended the call.

He looked at his phone again for a second longer and put it back in his pocket.

…..

Hiei looked at his pitiful teammates and spoke "I'll search the area from above. I'll inform you when I see them"

"Okay, better plan" said Yusuke, "while the others spread out."

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded in agreement.

All of them spread out Yusuke went back to the same place they first spotted them.

Hiei jumped from one tree to another scanning the entire area.

Kuwabara went into the store Botan went shopping with Ichigo.

Kurama walked in the crowd calmly unlike his other friends. He wasn't going to cause any tension. He walked into an alley where Botan and Ichigo had been.

"What if Botan really did love him?" he thought to himself. "Have I really lost my chance?"

Hiei stopped on one tree and began to think "Why was 'she' with him?" "Did she really love him?"

…..

"Ichigo I think we lost him." said Botan still on his shoulder "maybe you can put me down?"

"No Botan you don't know this guy, he never gives up", said Ichigo slowing down.

"I see, but could you atleast put me down?" she said smiling, "I can be heavy you know. Plus I can run almost as fast as you"

He looked at her skeptically. "I don't believe you" he said giving her the 'suspicious' look.

"I once almost tried it with Hiei."

"Almost?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Fine let me take out my oar" she said getting red with anger. "You can have a break and we'll be air bound"

"Okay" he said and carefully placed her on the ground.

She stood for a second and landed face down.

"Ouch! That hurt" she said rubbing her nose.

Ichigo burst into laughter, he grabbed his tummy. A few tears fell from his eyes. "Gwad Botan you're funny."

She smiled. A slight blush crept on her face.

Ichigo stopped laughing hysterically, and pulled Botan's cheek and said "now now don't you dare space out. Remember we're being followed"

She let out a slight shriek.

Ichigo let go of her cheek and said "now take out that oar of yours."

She rubbed her cheek and took out her oar. She sat on it, looked at Ichigo made a gesture indicating him to hop on. He got on right after.

"Hold on tight!" she said in excitement.

"It's alright, I can handle it."

Without any warning Botan took off. Ichigo almost fell off but he grabbed onto Botan's waist.

Botan turned red, but she didn't let his hold deviate her from her course.

Soon they were up in the clouds. Botan was thrilled to be able to fly in the air after so long. She closed her eyes and let the cold air touch her face.

Ichigo was getting a hang of her speed, he looked towards Botan. He thought to himself "She is beautiful" and began to turn red.

…..

The guys met each other. Hiei was the last to reach.

"So" before Yusuke could say any further Hiei interrupted him.

"I saw her, she is with that guy"

"Where?" they asked in unison

"Up there" he said pointing towards the sky.

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked together.

"She's using her oar!" Hiei said still looking up.

After a minutes silence Kurama spoke up "So he knows Botan is not human."

"Does that mean he knows about all of us?" Yusuke asked.

"I guess so" Kurama said looking up

To be continued…..

Author's Question:

Q) So can anyone guess who is the guy chasing Ichigo and Botan?

Author's note:- So how was it? I hope it wasn't too boring. I've tried not making grammatical errors, just incase if I've done it please do point it out. Hope you liked this one and will read the next chapter as well.

I'm still learning (so be nice)

P.S: Thank you for reading.


	6. Now it Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho!

Chapter-6

Now it Begins.

Voices screaming for help could be heard far away, in the land of death. Every voice screamed for help. A place; no soul was spared. Amidst those voices screaming for help, another voice was heard. This voice was not helpless; it had a sense of command.

"Master please forgive me" pleaded a servant down on his knees.

"And why must I forgive you?" demanded the man.

"Give me another chance and I promise you," he pleaded, "I promise you that I shall have the girl."

The man looked at the guilty peasant and spoke "Another chance you say."

"Yes! Please", he pleaded "I will finish the job" he finished and bowed his head to the man's feet.

The man bent down and touched the guilty servant's head, before the servant could pick his head up; the man separated his head from his body. "Ha! Another chance he says" Laughed the man. He motioned to the other servants to pick the pitiful man up and throw him out of his sight.

"Time I did my own job" said the man with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

…

Meanwhile Yusuke and the gang were still scanning around the area to see if Botan had landed anywhere near them.

"This sucks" said Kuwabara in disappointment.

"Yeah man, we've been looking all day and Botan and that guy are no were to be found" stated Yusuke in agreement.

"Why bother our selves with that girl?" said Hiei abruptly, "When all she cares about is spending time with that lover of hers."

"You might be right, but she's still our friend" sated Yusuke, "and not to forget, we still don't know who that guy is; unless and until we're sure of it, we are not letting this matter go."

"Hn" was all Hiei said.

….

After what seemed like hours of flying, Botan and Ichigo landed in front of Genkai's temple.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ichigo out of curiosity.

"It's the safest place I know", said Botan clarifying, "plus, it has been a while since I've seen Genkai and Yukina."

"Fine" was all he said.

The both of them walked through the enormous temple door. Botan was excited that she ran right to the main entrance. Ichigo followed suit giving and expression; -this girl-

Botan began screaming excitedly "Genkai…..Yukina…"

…

"I have a question for you guys!" said Kuwabara excitedly.

"What?" questioned Yusuke with a raised eyebrow?

"Whose place do we all go when we're in trouble?" Kuwabara asked happily.

"Genkai" stated Yusuke, "and how is this even relevant?"

"Again I repeat my question," Kuwabara said, "whose place do w" He was cut short when Yusuke hugged him and yelled "Kuwabara you are a fucking genius!"

"Have to say, you've outdone yourself carrot head" said Hiei with a smirk.

"Indeed!" stated Kurama.

…..

As Yukina, Shizuru, Kieko were walking up the steps of the temple, they kept chatting about how the guys had left them abruptly. And when the reached the enormous door, Yukina was surprised to see the door wide open. "I wonder who left it open." She thought to herself.

"What is it Yukina dear?" asked Shizuru with concern.

"Oh nothing" she said and blushed slightly.

The girls walked to the door; and were surprised to see that they had visitors.

"I wonder who it is", said Kieko.

"Well we'll have to go see for ourselves dear," said Shizuru stating the obvious.

The girls walked towards the main room, well the room were the gang always sat and discussed. Shizuru slowly slid open the door, and the first thing she noticed was a blue haired girl sitting.

"BOTAN!" all the girls screamed in chorus.

She turned around to see her half shocked and half excited friend. She jumped up and hurriedly hugged the girls at the same time.

"I've missed you so much" said Botan with tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"We've missed you too Botan" said Keiko hugging her even more tightly.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Shizuru.

"Here and there" she replied; while letting go of the girls.

"Botan, how have you been?" Yukina asked timidly. "You never came to see me", tears began to form in Yukina's eyes.

"Aww don't cry Yukina" said Botan giving her a hug. "Now I'm back so you don't have to cry, okay?"

Yukina nodded and wiped her tears.

Meanwhile Ichigo was stunned at the huge reunion. Shizuru overlooked through Botan's shoulder to see the stranger.

"Umm…Who is that?" questioned Shizuru.

Ichigo raise and eyebrow; "Gee after 15 minutes these girls decide to notice me", he thought.

"Oh this here" Botan butt in, "is Ichigo Kurosaki."

All the girls looked at him in wonder, not only was he a new face, but he was also a good looking one.

"So Ichigo, who are you to Botan exactly?" asked Sizuru suspiciously.

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but Botan beat him to it "He is a very dear friend of mine. And the both of us have been travelling together a lot."

"I see."

Before Keiko, could open her mouth to ask anymore questions, Ichigo spoke abruptly "Ladies if you'll excuse us." He said looking at Botan "I have to speak to her."

The girls so mesmerized with his voice couldn't find the strength to reply back, as their throats were dry. So they just nodded in agreement.

Ichigo grabbed Botan by the hand and led her to the backyard.

"What was that, just now?" Ichigo said in anger.

…..

The gang had finally reached Genkai's temple and they began entering the enormous door at the entrance.

"I'm hungry" said Yusuke grabbing his grumbling tummy. "I sure hope the girls have something for me to eat."

"Quit being such a pig Urameshi" said Kuwabara smacking him on the head.

"Ow!" Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head, "Kuwabara you bastard." With that said he started running behind Kuwabara; in order to get his revenge.

"So you alright?" asked Kurama

"Yeah, you?" asked Hiei.

"Yeah", was all he said?

The both of them walked slowly, towards the entrance, Yusuke and Kuwabara had already made their way inside. They entered and were surprised to see so many shoes.

"We might have more guest than we thought", stated Kurama.

"Hn"

From the room inside they heard Yusuke and Kuwabara shout in chorus "WHAT?!"

Both Hiei and Kurama rushed inside to see what all the commotion was about. When they entered Yusuke and Kuwabara said in chorus…. "BOTAN AND ICHIGO ARE HERE!"

To be continued…..

Author's Note: Heyo! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I've had a really bad week. And I was hoping to get over it. So writing was my only option.

I lost the initial story, so I had to re-write this all over again. If it seems really out of place and confusing I apologize in advance.

Well anyways I hope to read this chapter and enjoy it, because I promise you the next chapter is going to be epic. Face offs and other things.

So please review and tell me if you don't like it or like it. Constructive criticism is allowed. No Flaming me.

Cheerio darling…. Peace U -3-


	7. Old friends meet my new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Or Bleach! Case if I did. I'd make such un-imaginable pairs. That the writers would have to sue me.

Recap:- _"We might have more guest than we thought", stated Kurama._

_"Hn"_

_From the room inside they heard Yusuke and Kuwabara shout in chorus "WHAT?!"_

_Both Hiei and Kurama rushed inside to see what all the commotion was about. When they entered Yusuke and Kuwabara said in chorus…. "BOTAN AND ICHIGO ARE HERE!"_

Chapter – 7

Old friends meet my new friend

The temple was quiet and peaceful. Few birds chirped from a distance, the sun was right above their head. "You need not worry, I have it under control", said the blue haired deity confidently.

"You have gone crazy Botan. How are we going to convince them?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo we don't have to. They don't need to know anything." Botan said.

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "And how are you going to explain your disappearance to them?"

"That's easy. I was on a long vacation. With you", the last line made Ichigo blush.

Ichigo sighed outwardly, "I hope this works."

….

Their eyes widened when they heard the news about Botan and Ichigo's arrival. In a way they were happy. But deep down they were sad, knowing that she was here with _him_.

"Where are they now?" asked Kurama hopefully.

"In the backyard I think" said Keiko unsure.

"Yeah!" said Shizuru, "Her lover just grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside, saying 'he needed to talk to her or something.'"

This angered the boys for some reason. "How dare he man-handle her?" he blurted out.

"Manhandle who?" said a familiar voice.

They all turned to see the owner of the voice and it was none other than Botan. Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped to give her a hug in unison. They crushed Botan between them and she smiled with all her heart. "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH BOTAN." The both of them said.

"Aww I missed you too guys", she said very excitedly. "Now Yusuke and Kuwabara you're kinda killing me here, would you mind letting go?" They released her immediately. She almost fell on the ground after losing so much air (from being crushed between Yusuke and Kuwabara), but a hand caught her just in time. She looked up to see Kurama. She smiled.

"Thank you so much Kurama." She said looking into his emerald eyes. He smiled back at her charmingly, causing her to blush. He let go of her and steadied her to her feet. "Welcome back" he said just as his hand let go of her.

Pair of crimson eyes was staring at the two. Botan looked at the owner. It was Hiei. He looked different than usual. Botan wondered to herself, 'what was different about Hiei?"

Then it hit her, "Hiei you've grown taller" she blurted absent-mindedly. Everyone burst in a fit of laughter after Botan's declaration. Hiei glared at the ones laughing. "Bwahaha…..Shorty…..bwahahha….grown…hahha…..taller…hahha" Kuwabara said in between his laughter.

Even Kurama laughed, he couldn't possible hold his laughter in. Hiei glared at the fox. Kurama stopped immediately and looked at Hiei. After a few minutes everyone calmed down. Botan stood there awkwardly. 'Oh dear…I shouldn't have said that' she thought regretfully. 'Time for damage control' she said to herself.

"I'm sorry Hiei." She said apologetically, "How have you been?" quickly changing the topic.

"Hn" he said, "Been better" sarcastically. This made Botan feel bad. All these months and Hiei still hated her. Hiei saw the change in her expression and quickly added "Good to have you back. They get on my nerves even more than before." He added not wanting to sound like a dog who gets excited on seeing his owner after a long time.

Ichigo cleared his throat after the gang had finished with their re-union. Everyone turned to look at him. Before anyone could open their mouth Botan said "Guys…this is Ichigo Kurosaki." They all looked at him. Yusuke was the one to speak first "Hey. I'm Yusuke Ura-"

Before Yusuke could finish Ichigo interrupted him by saying, "Urameshi. Yes I know." He kept a straight face, and continued "You're Hiei, you must be Kurama" he said pointing towards Hiei and Kurama respectively. "Ah! And you must be Kuwabaka" Ichigo said grinning.

"It's Kuwabara, you idiot" Kuwabara said fuming. Hiei smirked. "Ah! Indeed. That's one of the names you're referred to as." Ichigo justified, "Botan, has told me all about you. I must say it's a nice gang you guys got there."

"And who might you be? If you don't mind my asking" said Yusuke sternly.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" he said, "A close friend of Botan's."

They all had to resist the urge to say 'How close?

"That's enough about introductions now," said Botan stepping in front of Ichigo, "I'm hungry as hell. Is there any food?"

"Of course" said Yukina timidly, "I'll set up the table right away."

"We'll help too" said Keiko grabbing Shizuru.

"I'm com-"before Botan could finish Yusuke cut in. "Where do you think you're going? We have a lot to discuss." He dragged her.

Ichigo eyed Botan. He gave her a look that said 'You-better-have-a-good-plan.'

They all sat around the table, except Hiei who sat on the windowsill. Botan sat next to Ichigo. Yusuke and Kurama sat in front of them. Kuwabara was walking around the room, eyeing the two (Ichigo and Botan) every now and then.

"Where in the world have you been Botan?" started Yusuke with his interrogation.

"Umm…I was on vacation" she said, "With Ichigo." They all stopped to look at Ichigo. Ichigo had an expression which said; guilty.

"How come you haven't been in touch?" asked Yusuke again. "Well, I didn't get the time." She said. They all knew that was total bull.

"Who is this guy?" he asked, as if concluding his interrogation, "Why ahven't we heard about him before?"

Ichigo looked at Botan. She sweat dropped. 'Great' he thought, 'so much for, I-have-it-all-figured-out."

"It's my personal life." She said arrogantly, "you don't need to know everything." This shocked the boys. The all stared at her wide-eyed.

'Great! Now she's gone and done it", Ichigo thought, 'How does she plan on getting out of this?'

"What I'm trying to say is that" she mumbled, "Ichigo is a really close friend and well he asked if I wanted to go on a holiday, I said yes. That's all" They were not convinced obviously. 'Boy we are in trouble' Ichigo thought hopelessly.

Then Botan said something that shocked everyone, "You guys kicked me off the team and I was heartbroken and so I didn't know what to do with my life and just when things started to seem to fall apart" she paused for a second and continued, "Ichigo like a guardian angel came and saved me. He comforted me and well he asked me to go on worldwide tour with him and I couldn't refuse. I felt indebted to him." She finished and took a deep breath. The boys had guilty expression their faces. 'Nice. Playing the emotional card' thought Ichigo, 'well played Botan.'

To be continued…

(A/N) So how was it? Apologies for not updating it sooner. But I finally did it *pats own back*. I know I made Botan sound like an evil person. Plotting against her friends and I make everyone seem a little OOC. But trust me; I've got a real good reason. So please tell me if you like the chapter. Please REVIEW. No FLAMES.

Other than that love you peeps for following this story. Muah :* I swear it'll get better.

*evil laugh* Boy are things gonna get real interesting. STAY TUNED.

Please REVIEW. Peace out!


End file.
